Gigi Blasi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wind |team = Orpheus |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 085}} Gigi Blasi (ジジ・ブラージ) is a goalkeeper for Orpheus. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"The strongest guardian in Italy who is proud of his stable saving."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Italy's guardian-angel, there's no-one steadier than him in goal."'' Appearance Blasi has curly, dark-brown hair that is about shoulder-length and wears a purple bandana. He has brown eyes, a big nose, and a broad chin. He is very tall and has an athletic build. Personality He cares deeply for his team, as shown when he was worried when almost everyone in Orpheus was injured. He is also the type of person who has "pride", since he did not want Endou Mamoru and the others to help, stating that it was Orpheus who had to solve the problem with Mr.K. Plot He also noted that Endou is a great goalkeeper. Then after sometime, they learned that their new coach is none other than Kageyama. He didn't trust Kageyama at all saying that Kageyama is a bad guy, but he has to because Fideo said so. In the end they all trusted Kageyama when he became a good person. Afterwards, Orpheus fought against Little Gigant and lost. This depressed the whole team. After that, he gave the team the idea of playing against Inazuma Japan as a practice match, after stating that he felt that something was missing. Sometime later, they fought against Inazuma Japan, and it demonstrated that Orpheus had more skill. This eventually helped Inazuma Japan to win in FFI finals. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Blasi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Temizu Kenji *'Player': Hakono Zuiichi *'Player': Chita Tsuyoshi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Blasi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Lycopene *'Photo': Octogonal Fountain (八角形の噴水の写真, taken at Orléans' square) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Blasi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Vacation Abroad (海外旅行の話題, obtained at Odaiba's Ocean View Bridge) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Tropical Vacation (南国バカンスの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Ocean View Bridge) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Europe Daihyou' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Keeper Stars' *'Last Inazuma' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Keepers' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'FFI Legends' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Trivia *"Gigi" is the nickname of the real Italian national team goalkeeper, Gianluigi Buffon. *He shares his surname with Francesco Totti's wife, Ilary Blasi. Totti is one of the most famous soccer players in Italy. *Strangely, in the Italian dub he seems to be very unfriendly, especially to the Inazuma Japan members. Navigation de:Gigi Biasi es:Gigi Blasi fr:Gigi Blasi it:Gianluigi Blasi vi:Gigi Blasi Category:Original series characters